La vida junto a ti
by Mina-chan Uchiha Cullen
Summary: ONESHOT "En toda mi vida siempre ah existido aquella chica pelirosa de ojos jades, es una verdadera molestia, pero es una molestia que no estoy dispuesto a perder.." En honor al dia de la amistad y el amor L


**Disclaimer: **Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno **no** son de míos, son propiedad de **Kishimoto-sensei,** hombre que quiere volver locas a todas las fans del SASUSAKU O_O

**Advertencia:**

- LEMMON o LIMME (ni idea, solo es algo explicito -__-U)

- OC

- AU

***NOTA: Esta narrado por Sasuke-kun O_O***

* * *

BY: _M_in**a**-**c**ha_n_

-

-

¿No les ah pasado que los quieren juntar (como pareja) con la hija de la mejor amiga de su madre?, es extremadamente molesto.

Mikoto, mi madre, tiene una mejor amiga desde sus alocados años de la secundaria, su nombre es Hanabi, las dos han sido cómplices desde que se conocieron, se casaron con un mes de diferencia incluso resultaron embarazadas casi al mismo tiempo.

En cuanto supieron que sus bebes nacerían en el mismo año, comenzaron a apostar sobre cual seria la niña mas linda (en caso de que fueran féminas) o cual seria el chico mas apuesto y educado. Mi madre llevaba un poco de ventaja pues ya tenia un hijo de seis años (en ese entonces) Itachi, quien según las señoras era muy lindo y de una educación envidiable.

Desgraciadamente, al dar a luz todos sus planes y ambiciones cambiaron. Primero nació la hija de Hanabi (si, fue niña) cuatro meses mas tarde, mi madre me trajo al mundo, yo, niño, hombre, macho. Ambas féminas dejaron la competencia para prometerse juntarnos y así convertirse en consuegras.

Desde que tengo memoria mi madre me a impuesto a estar al lado de Sakura (hija de Hanabi por si no es obvio), siempre eh estado alado de su extraño pelo rosa, de sus enormes ojos jades, de su sonrisa, de su sentimentalismo.

Porque desde los inicios hasta la fecha, es fácil hacerla derramar lagrimas, con una simple palabra se pone a llorar como magdalena. Es la persona más molesta que eh conocido, siempre esta de un lado para otro repitiendo mi nombre "_Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun_", cuando quería estar solo, allí la tenia abrazándome y tratando de calmarme, cuando hacia algo mal me reprendía como si fuera mi madre.

En ocasiones tenia ganas de hacer una que otra travesura y lo curioso es que siempre me ayudaba, estaba más que dispuesta para ayudarme, es como si fuera mi cómplice, un cómplice bipolar, porque, un día esta del mejor humor saludándome como de costumbre "_Hola Sasuke-kun_" y otros puede estar de un animo peor que el mió (y eso es mucho decir) que en ves de saludarme se limita a gruñir un "_No te incumbe Uchiha_". ¡Ah! es tan difícil tratar de entenderla, que me frustra.

¿Les mencione que es la persona más despistada que eh conocido?, no solo porque es torpe, si no porque no olvida todo y no se da cuenta de nada. Es por eso que creo que no se da cuenta de la conspiración que tienen nuestras progenitoras, por eso solo resulta incomodo para mi estar tan cerca de ella.

Pero lo más molesto de todo, más molesto que su extraña y cambiante personalidad, es que me siento solo cuando no la escucho, siento un extraño vació cuando no la veo junto a mi, su sola sonrisa me pone del mejor humor en el más oscuro día (aunque no lo admita en publico) y siempre deseo que sea mañana para volver a ver ese brillo curioso de sus ojos cuando me mira.

Cuando era pequeño no entendía porque mi mamá me traía de un lado para otro, vestido de una manera estupida para tomarme fotos con Sakura, ¿Qué no podía vestir así a Itachi?, no entendía porque todo el tiempo me decía lo bonita que se miraba la pelirosa ese día, para mi solo era una niña llorona con un extraño cabello.

Los años pasaron, poco a poco descubrí ese complot entre Mikoto y Hanabi. El día en que ambas lo aceptaron abiertamente, me moleste mucho, busque por todos lados a Sakura, para gritarle que no quería que se acercara a mi, no quería volver a verla, estaba tan arto que mil cosas pasaron por mi cabeza, ¿Cómo demonios se les ocurría que yo pudiera verla de esa manera?.

Al fin la encontré venia de la nevaría traía una de esas paletas dobles que solíamos compartir, me miró y me sonrió como acostumbraba, pero en ese momento, fue diferente..

No se exactamente que fue, no se si fue esa perspectiva que mi madre y su amiga que impusieron de Sakura y yo como pareja, no se si eran mis hormonas de adolescente, no se si eran sus torneadas piernas bajo esa falda, no se si era su busto oprimido por la blusa que ceñía su sostén, no se si eran sus carnosos labios rosados que me gritaban por ser mordidos.. pero Sakura Haruno _ya no _era tan molesta.

- Hola Sasuke-kun, te miras distraído, ¿Quieres una paleta?, es de limón como te gusta - me dijo una vez que se acercó, me di cuenta de que nadie me conocía tan bien como ella, ni siquiera Mikoto, me sentí mareado era demasiada información para mi.

- Hnn, solo necesito algo frió - trate de sonar indiferente mientras tomaba la paleta. Me metí el helado a la boca en cuanto estuvo en mis manos, necesitaba algo que me enfriara la mente y el cuerpo, en especial el cuerpo.

- Valla creo que si tenias ganas de paleta - se rió bajito la pelirosa, si supiera el porque de mi desespero - Sabes, ahí una película que me gustaría ver, mañana la estrenan en el cine y seria genial ir a verla, ¿No lo crees? -

¿Me estaba pidiendo que fuéramos al cine?, no seria extraño si consideramos que todo el tiempo hemos hecho ese tipo de actividades juntos, pero esta vez, esas palabras eran.. tentadoras.

Imagínense, asientos cómodos y con movimiento, palomitas y popotes recorriendo su boca, toda la habitación obscura y miles de parejas alrededor besándose. Debía de estar loca si quería ir conmigo.

- Hnn.

- ¿Pero por qué no?, tu sabes que mamá no me dejara ir si no vas tu, con lo sobre protectora que es - bufo cruzándose de brazos, comenzó a hacer esos típicos pucheros, desde que tenia memoria los utilizaba para convencerme y hasta la fecha.. Siguen funcionando.

- ¿A que hora? - mi tono sonó perfectamente como quería, monótono, aburrido.

Mi mal humor no afecto en lo mas mínimo su felicidad; sonrió ampliamente - Gracias, a las cuatro en las mesas dentro del cine - beso rápidamente mi mejilla marchándose. Siempre se despedía así, pero esta vez, podía sentir el calor de sus labios recorrer mi mejilla acariciándola en un roce. Se sentía tan bien.

Solté un bufido, desearía que mi madre no me hubiera dicho nada, desearía no darme cuenta de nada tal y como la distraída pelirosa que se acaba de marchar.

No pude dormir en toda la noche, de solo imaginármelo, odiaba las noches húmedas y esta, fue una de ellas. La única diferencia es que ahora la protagonista si tenia rostro y nombre: Sakura Haruno.

Por mi bien mental - psicológico y físico no debía de asistir a su "_cita_", pero como buen hombre guiado por las hormonas allí estaba, sentado en las mesas del cine esperándola.

Un millón de cosas inundaban mi mente por lo que no me percate de cuando llegó hasta que me llamó con su dulce voz - Sasuke-kun -

No se si fue mi imaginación pero la pronunciación que le dio sonó.. Sensual, - Hnn - asentí en forma de saludo fue entonces cuando repare mi vista en ella, llevaba una simple blusa de débiles tirantes y una llamativa falda que fácilmente ondeaba incluso con el más mínimo viento; un conjunto tentador.

Me paré automáticamente hacinado muchos esfuerzos por alejar imágenes poco decorosas que inundaron mi mente - ¿Qué película veremos? - traté de entablar una conversación para distraerme, pero el que se mordiera el labio inferior de esa manera tan excitante no era de mucha ayuda.

- Ya lo veras - me guiñó un ojo avanzando hacia la taquilla.

La seguí pero ella alzó la mano en señal de que me detuviera - Espera, será sorpresa - musitó divertida

Yo solté un bufido - ¿Entonces como pretendes que pague?.

- Yo invito hoy.

- No - contesté automáticamente, si algo me habían enseñado es que jamás dejara pagar a una mujer su entrada y eso es algo que yo siempre hacia cuando salía con ella, la obligaba a que me dejara pagarle el boleto - Toma - le extendí un billete con expresión demandante esperando a que lo tomara.

- Te dije que yo invitaba - borró su sonrisa hablando seria de pronto.

- Toma el maldito billete o no entrare a ver nada - le repetí entre dientes.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido arrebatándome el dinero y caminando de manera graciosa a causa del enojo, sonreí de lado, era tan divertida cuando se enojaba, parecía un pequeño gato enfurruñado sin darse cuenta de que era tan frágil y delicado, creyéndose el muy peligroso.

Regresó rápido, por suerte no había mucha fila - Eres tan.. engreído - me gruñó una vez que llegó junto a mí

- Y tu una molesta - le sonreí burlonamente.

Soltó un bufido y se fue a sentar a la mesa en la que yo estaba anteriormente.

- ¿Falta mucho para que empiece la película? - indagué como no queriendo la cosa.

- Algo, veinte minutos.

El tiempo suficiente - Hnn, espera allí - le indique dirigiéndome al baño.

No tarde mucho, simple y sencillamente cumplí con mis necesidades básicas, solo había un par de hombres en el baño, pero no les preste mucha atención, solo podía pensar en las próximas dos horas en la oscuridad con mi pelirosa favorita.

Salí de inmediato al terminar de lavar mis manos, camine despacio, tratando de ocultar la desesperación que sentía por verla de nuevo.

En cuanto estuvo en mi campo de visión no me agrado para nada lo que observe, un estúpido pelinegro la acompañaba, era compañero nuestro de la escuela, se llamaba Sai y estaba enamorado de Sakura, de MI Sakura.

Fruncí el ceño y apreté los puños conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo, llegué hasta la mesa y gruñí ligeramente.

Ambos me miraron, como si nada - Hola Sasuke - me saludó el idiota con una de sus fingidas sonrisas.

- Hnn.

- Sasuke-kun, Sai me contaba que venia con su novia.

Alce una ceja escéptico - Si, Ino, ¿La recuerdas?, la rubia de ojos azules del otro grupo - me explico sonriente - Bien, debe de estarme esperando en la dulcería, nos vemos.

- Adiós Sai y cuídala bien.

- Claro.

Se fue casi corriendo, no sabia si creerle lo de la novia, pero, al parecer por el poco interés repentino en la Haruno, creo que era cierto. Suspiré aliviado internamente, recobrando el buen humor de repente.

- ¿Todo bien en el baño? - sonrió mofándose

- Perfecto, ¿Quieres comprobarlo? - solté pronunciando cada palabra lentamente, dándole un toque aterciopelado a mi voz.

Se sonrojo al instante al captar mi doble sentido, por lo que me reí divertido.

- Idiota pervertido - masculló apartando su vista de mi.

- Ven vamos a comprar algo de comer - la tomé de la mano arrastrándola a la fila.

Pedimos algo sencillo, lo de siempre, unas palomitas grandes con dos sodas y un chocolate para Sakura. Entramos en la sala aún iluminada, sonreí al no ver casi gente, solo una pareja por allá y un grupito por acá.

Como era costumbre escogí los asientos de la parte mas alta para poder ver "_mejor_" la película, ella me siguió como si nada.

Pasaron los minutos y no llegaba nadie más a la sala, definitivamente, esto era suerte pura.

La pantalla se ilumino y las luces se apagaron por completo. En ese instante sentí como todos mis sentidos se agudizaron. Podía incluso oler desde esa no tan larga distancia la fragancia a cerezos de Sakura. Tragué grueso mirando las imágenes al frente.

Me traté de concentrar en ellas sin mucho éxito, por lo que opte por comer palomitas.

No podría decir en que momento fue, pero sentí la mano de la pelirosa junto a la mía. El roce a pesar de ser accidental eso no lo dejó exento de descargarme una especie de carga. Sentí mi propio corazón acelerarse con aquel simple accidente.

Miré de reojo a Sakura y ella parecía no haber notado nada.

Frustrado por mis estúpidos pensamientos hormonales me recargue en mi codo derecho alejandome lo más que podía de ella, sin ser obvio, por supuesto.

La película empezó con muy poca acción, a decir verdad no se miraba tan buena como esperaba, por lo que mi atención no seguía en la pantalla. Cuando menos cuenta me di ya me encontraba mirando a Sakura de reojo.

Miraba la película con tanta atención que parecía no querer parpadear, al parecer una imagen que apareció de golpe la hizo pegar un buen brinco. No pude evitar soltar una risita. Se miró tan graciosa.

El ruido de mi risa atrajo su atención, me miró con molestia al darse cuenta de que me reía de ella.

- Baka - murmuró volteando su rostro en una infantil muestra de enojo.

No le respondí ni nada simplemente volví a echarle un vistazo a la película, mientras lo hacia mi mente divagó, recordé el lindo atuendo de la pelirosa, aquella falda que dejaba al descubierto sus torneadas piernas que podría fácilmente ser levantada por mis no tan experimentadas manos. Me vino en mente su figura en general, a decir verdad, a pesar de ser pálida y delgada, tenia sus buenas curvas. Claro, Sakura JAMAS fue de mucho busto, pero tenia el suficiente para hacerme hiperventilar.

Me pregunto que sostén estará usando, tal vez uno rosado, o mejor aun, uno negro. Por mi mente pasó una imagen de la chica oji-jade en una emplumada cama blanca, llevando puesto solo un conjunto negro con ligeros. Inconcientemente se me hizo agua la boca y el calor me invadió por completo.

Mi cuerpo reacciono ante mi perversa imaginación. Tanto que pude sentir el calor en mis mejillas y en mi ahora sofocada entre pierna "Ahora no" pensé rogando al cielo porque nada fuera a levantarse en mi pantalón.

- ¿Pasa algo Sasuke-kun? - musitó la chica a mi lado. No pude dejar pasar aquella nota de preocupación, ahora pondría su atención en mi.. ¡Rayos!.

- N-no - maldije a todo el mundo, ¿Por qué tenia que sonar mi voz parecida a un gemido contenido?.

- ¿Seguro? - insistió. Miré su mano acercarse a mi, me hice para atrás, pero gracias al asiento ella me alcanzó.

Tocó mi frente abriendo los ojos de par en par - Estas muy caliente, debes de tener fiebre o algo.

Su mano fría en vez de mejorar mi estado me hizo delirar aun más. Si tan solo supiera que estoy caliente en otro sentido..

Cerré los ojos respirando profundamente tratando de poner en orden mi asfixiada cabeza - Sasuke-kun - escuche su susurro.

Abrió los ojos y allí la tenia a escasos centímetros de mi rostro - Si te sientes mal podemos irnos ya sabes - murmuró cerca de mi oído.

Inconscientemente tragué saliva mirando con detenimiento la fina línea que era sus labios, pequeños pero carnosos. Con ese brillo ligeramente carmesí que le daba un toque más tentador, más suculento.

Mi cuerpo por si solo, se acerco hasta su boca, devorando aquellos endemoniados labios que me estaban volviendo loco, la bese con cierto salvajismo contenido, tratando de introducir mi lengua. No sentí que ella estuviera cooperando y el temor me inundo, ¿Qué tal si había arruinado todo?, la sola idea de que ella se molestara por aquel beso me hizo sentir mal.

Me separé expectante de su reacción, procurando no expresar nada hasta que ella lo hiciera.

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando volví a sentir su boca unida con la mía. Tarde un poco en entender que ahora era ella quien me besaba. Moví mis labios con insistencia al compás de los de ella. Entramos en una sincronía perfecta, como si nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo. Todo la preocupación que sentí hace unos segundos, se transformo de nuevo en adrenalina y en calor.

Sentí mi corazón acelerarse y mi respiración se agito. Mi cuerpo entero reacciono dándome descargas de placer. Metí mi lengua en su boca en la primera oportunidad que tuve, explorando aquella parte de Sakura que no conocía.

¿Quién lo diría?, la llorona y sensible Sakura Haruno parecía ser una experta besando.

Tan pronto mi lengua se adentro ella hizo lo mismo con la suya. La sensación de invasión en mi cavidad bucal fue tan diferente que me erizo la piel y me incitó a seguir.

Mis manos llegaron a sus brazos bajando hasta su cintura, recorriendo su cadera y parándose en su muslo desnudo. Lo toque con desesperación subiendo de nuevo, solo que ahora por la parte interna de los muslos, llegue hasta su pantaleta. La rose un poco y de inmediato ella se separó empujándome con discreción.

- Sasuke… - soltó agitada murmurando en todo momento tratando de no llamar la atención de las pocas personas en los asientos de abajo.

- Hnn - protesté también en voz baja - Si no te gusto entonces me hubieras dicho y no hubiera seguido - volteé mi rostro, no quería verla, aunque no lo admitiera, me sentía avergonzado, tal vez si me sobrepase un poco.

- Es que, no se, ¿aquí? - negó con la cabeza.

Al escucharla dudar la miré con interés, tenia la mirada gacha, sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que incluso en ese penumbra podía verlo, jugaba con sus dedos y mordía su labio inferior. Estaba nerviosa, solo hacia eso cuando están intranquila, cuando algo le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

Me acerqué a ella como pude para poder murmurar mejor - Dime algo Sakura, ¿alguna vez me has visto como un chico, no como tu amigo, no como Sasuke, si no como.. Hombre?.

Noté como evitó mi mirada - ¿Para que me preguntas eso?.

Tomé su rostro con mis manos obligándola a verme a los ojos - Dime, ¿has pensado en ti y en mi como algo más?.

La sentí dudar, por lo que aplique el poder de mi penetrante mirada obligándola a rendirse - Si, ya te puedes regocijar de que todas las mujeres están a tus pies, incluso tu tonta amiga de pelo raro - me espetó de mala gana pegándome un manotazo para que soltara su cara.

- Te gusto eh.. - sonreí extrañamente feliz.

Como de costumbre malinterpreto mi gesto como si lo estuviera haciendo con intensiones de humillarla - Idiota, Sí, me gustas, ya estarás feliz - se le quebró la voz asiendo un ademán por levantarse.

- Espera - y como siempre yo la detuve antes de que se marchara. ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan molesta?. La tomé de la mano obligándola a sentarse nuevamente - También me gustas - no me gustaba decir ese tipo de cosas en voz alta.. bueno decirlas, pero sentí que era el momento preciso para que viera que estaba siendo sincero y para que no fuera a irse de mi lado.

La sola idea de quedarme sin ella, era inimaginable.

- ¿Q-qué? - susurró confundida.

Rodé los ojos soltando un bufido, ¿Qué no hablaba español?. Sin contestarle me acerqué y nuevamente la bese esta vez con más cuidado, rozándola suavemente. Me separé casi de inmediato para poder mirarla.

Cuando la miré de nuevo noté que estaba llorando - Ahora ¿Por qué lloras? - solté frustrado porque no lograba comprenderla, y me exasperaba la idea de pensar que JAMAS podría llegar a comprender que es lo que pasa por la mente rosada de Sakura.

Sin explicación alguna se acercó hasta abrazarme. Escuché como trataba de llorar en silencio - ¿De verdad te gusto?, ¿en verdad me amas? - balbuceó entre su lloriqueo.

Fruncí las cejas ante esas preguntas tan absurdas, ¿Qué si la quería?, Claro que la quería, incluso..

- Tonta - murmuré en su oído aun sin que se rompiera el abrazo - Si no te quisiera no estaría aquí, si no te amara, no me sentiría bien al estar a tu lado, no me volverían loco tus besos, no sentiría tanto deseo como lo siento ahora, ¿Ya puedes entender?, siempre eh estado contigo y siempre quiero estarlo.. -

Esperé a ver si comprendió y aceptó lo que le decía. Agachó la mirada limpiándose repentinamente las lagrimas. Silenciosamente se acercó de nuevo a mi besando mi mejilla - Yo también quiero seguir estando a tu lado por siempre - murmuró para después volver a besar mi cuerpo, esta vez fue mi cuello.

Pude sentir el cambio de actitud en sus acciones, ahora actuaba más segura y con más entrega. Al parecer lo iba a dar todo así que para no quedarme a tras decidí que es tiempo también de dar lo mejor de mi.

- Espera un segundo - le susurré apartándola con mucha delicadeza.

Ella tan cooperativa como nunca antes me obedeció esperando a ver que iba a hacer. Moví los porta-sodas hacia arriba permitiéndonos tener dos asientos sin ninguna estorbosa división. La semi-recosté colocándome a su lado - Listo - sonreí sintiéndome un tonto.

Pero ella más bien creyó que era lindo ya que se rió bajito mientras trataba de sellar mis labios en un beso.

Nos amoldamos a la perfección. Subí su pierna por mi cintura manteniéndola a una sugerente altura que permitía eliminar cualquier distancia entre nuestras entrepiernas. El contacto la hizo estremecerse tanto como a mi.

No se en que momento fue, pero sentí una traviesa mano por dentro de mi pantalón y boxer, tocando uno de mis glúteos desnudos. No pude evitar abrir los ojos, me tomó desprevenido.

Sentí como Sakura se contorsionaba riéndose en silencio de mi expresión - Se me antojo - murmuró cambiando su mirada de diversión a una coqueta.

Una curva delgada ilumino mi rostro, aquel cambio, fue tan seductor. ¡Siempre supe que Sakura me volvería loco algún día!.

Quien diría que de esta manera..

Ferozmente me lancé contra ella, cuidando de no dejarle caer encima todo mi peso; mordí su cuello con cuidado de no lastimarla, lamiéndolo al terminar disfrutando su sabor. Ella continuó explorando mi cuerpo con sus pequeñas manos, tocando cada centímetro de piel desnuda bajo mi ropa.

Un gruñido se me escapó al sentir algo helado en mi entrepierna. No tarde mucho en darme cuenta de que era una de las manos de la pelirosa. La mire de inmediato a los ojos y me di cuenta de que tenia todo el poder sobre mi.

Por su mirada pude deducir que ella también estaba consiente de aquello.

Con suma malicia apretó un poco mi miembro. Aquella sensación me recorrió por todo el cuerpo llegando hasta mi garganta donde deje morir un gemido. Mis mejillas ardían y el sudor comenzaba a perlar mi piel.

Divertida jaló un poco; sin poder evitarlo hice mi cabeza hacia atrás dejando todo lo que estaba asiendo para disfrutar aquello cerrando mis ojos. Volvió a mover su mano ahora con ritmo. Era lento y a veces pausado pero eso no le quitaba lo excitante.

Utilice todas las fuerzas que tenia para poder callarme al sentir que el ritmo de esa mano sobre mi pene se volvía más veloz. Era una sensación de placer tan enorme que no estoy seguro como pude mantenerme callado.

Abrí un ojo y pude ver como sonreía complacida de ver mis reacciones. Se acercó a lamerme el cuello mientras dejaba mi miembro. De un momento a otro se alejó de mi desconcertándome de nuevo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - me acerque a murmurarle con voz ronca, producto de la excitación.

- No estoy segura, hace tiempo Ino me dijo algo, pero no se si pueda hacerlo - murmuró mordiendo su labio inferior sonrojándose de golpe.

- ¿Eh? - hice una mueca sin poder comprender del todo bien - ¿Qué te dijo? -

- Me comento algo sobre el sexo.. oral -

El entendimiento relució en mis ojos con perversión. Algo dentro de mi grito eufórico ante esa palabra.

- ¿Qui-quieres tener..? - balbucee excitándome de solo imaginármelo, según lo que me habían contado era muy placentero.

Miré como asintió con lentitud pero con seguridad en la mirada - Pero no se muy bien como hacerlo - me advirtió.

- No importa - me apresure a decir sentándome bien.

La mire acercarse con un tanto de inseguridad. Apoyó sus rodillas en el piso posicionándose entre mis piernas. En ningún momento dejo de verme directo a los orbes azabachados que poseía.

Sentí su mano tocar mi pantalón desabrochándolo y bajando el ziper. Soltó un suave suspiro sacando entre el boxer mi erecto miembro. Acercó su boca lentamente y fue cuando comencé estúpidamente a temblar. Me sentía tan ansioso que mis latidos, podría jurar, se escuchaban, la sangre se me agolpó en las mejillas y el sudor se hizo más frecuente.

Tragué saliva discretamente esperanzado de que ella no notara mis tontas reacciones.

Me miró hablando sin hablar soltando un suave - Tranquilo -

Apenado cerré los ojos dejándome llevar. Era tan estúpido de mi parte reaccionar así, YO no era así, Sasuke Uchiha JAMAS temblaba ante una mujer y ahora patéticamente estaba tan vulnerable que solo me quedó confiar en ella.

Al privar a mis orbes de toda visión, mis otros sentidos se agudizaron, por lo que pude claramente sentir algo húmedo aprisionando mi entrepierna. Supe que era su boca y eso me éxito demasiado. Succiono al principio desconfiada, pero eso no le quitaba la intensidad a la acción.

Era tan indescriptible que solo podía representarlo con un gutural gruñí-gemido.

Su lengua terminaría por enloquecerme, hacia figuras en mi miembro. Metió y saco de su aparentemente pequeña e inocente boca humedeciéndolo. Me arquee al sentir que me venia. Tenia pocos segundos para decidir si permitir que ella lo recibiría o apartarla.

- Sak.. - traté de hablarle pero mí respiración era tan agitada y mi voz tan ronca que apenas oyó.

Sin contestarme negó con la cabeza, lamiendo un par de veces más logrando que me corriera.

Como si de descargas eléctricas se tratara mi espalda se contorsionó un poco ante las oleadas de profundo placer. No podía concebir algo más delicioso que eso. Lo que me habían dicho era cierto, que era corto pero extremadamente deleitante.

Abrí mi boca tragando bocanadas de aire tratando de controlar mi acelerada respiración ella también respiraba un poco agitada. Se sentó en su antiguo lugar junto a mi girando un poco su cabeza para poder mirarme - ¿Qué tal? - indagó en un débil susurro.

- Excelente - musité en un suspiro satisfecho.

La miré sonreír complacida cerrando los ojos. Medite por un segundo y decidí que era su turno de gozar.

Acomode de nuevo mi miembro dentro de mi ropa interior subiendo mi bragueta. Con cuidado y en silencio me agache, quedando frente a Sakura.

Abrí sus piernas con lentitud buscando sus ojos que en ese momento se abrieron encontrándose con los míos. Me posicione entre sus piernas pidiéndole permiso en silencio.

En un gesto graciosos me indico que continuara. Con sumo cuidado subí mis manos por sus muslos llegando a tocar su ropa interior. Palpe su sexo con mis dedos moviéndolos suavemente. Fue apenas un pequeño rose y ella reacciono gimiendo gozosa.

Contuve la risa en lugar de soltar una carcajada, tapé su boca con mi mano izquierda, que por cierto tenia libre. Moví mis dedos nuevamente a un cierto ritmo tocando su clítoris. Sentí como temblaba bajo mis manos, arqueado la espalda excitada.

Tragué grueso deslizando sus pantaletas hasta sus tobillos quedando yo en medio. Me relamí los labios acerando mi rostro a su entre pierna. No se exactamente que hice, pero sea lo que sea, logré excitarla tanto que mi mano no fue del todo suficiente para callar sus gemidos.

Me separe un poco solo para poder susurrarle un - Silencio, ¿quieres que nos oigan?.

Noté como ella ni siquiera pudo abrir los ojos solo negó con la cabeza y se tapó la boca con la mano arqueando su columna.

Volví a lo mió, introduciendo mi lengua. Sentí su mano sobre mi azabachado cabello presionando deseando que mi húmeda lengua fuera más larga. Me complacía de sobremanera sentir sus reacciones ante mis caricias, incluso volvió a excitarme al grado de tener otra palpitante erección.

Cuando el aire me hizo falta me separé de ella limpiando los rastros de saliva y de su humedad de mi boca. Ambos respirábamos entre cortadamente pero sabíamos que aun no llegaba ella. Me miro suplicante, supuse que también quería llegar por lo que chupe dos de mis dedos introduciéndoos solo un poco en su cavidad.

Observé como dio un respingo al sentirlos pero pronto se relajo esperando sentir más. Sin esperar nada los metí y saque en una especie de vaivén, tratando de ser lo más suave posible, lo menos que quería era lastimarla. Con mi mano libre toque uno de sus senos masajeándolo.

Rapidamente, mis dedos quedaron aprisionados por las paredes de su cavidad y fue entonces cuando supe que había llegado a lo esperado. Saqué mis dedos de su sexo, sentándome junto a ella. Ambos agitados, agachamos la mirada sintiendo una extraña y embarazosa vergüenza, pero eso no impidió que mi mano apretara la suya.

- Wow - murmuré en un agitado suspiro en forma de broma.

Sentí como ella se reía en silencio. Sin decir nada, se acerco a mi abrazándome de lado, rodeando mi cintura o al menos intentando - Sasuke-kun - musitó se le notaba agotada - ¿E-en que n-nos deja esto? - murmuró con inseguridad.

Fruncí el ceño pensando - Pues en lo que hemos sido siempre.. -

- Ah - soltó.

Pude notar la decepción en su voz por lo que agregue - **Mía, **eso has sido _siempre_ -

Alzó la cabeza mirándome a los ojos sorprendida. Cambio su mueca de estupefacción por una tierna sonrisa volviendo a agachar la mirada.

- Sabias que tu madre y la mía nos quieren unir - recordé de pronto diciéndole en un tono indignado.

- Si, siempre lo eh sabido, desde que tengo uso de razón.

Su respuesta me desconcertó por completo - ¿Qué?, ¿Pero como..?.

- Que puedo decir, siempre me has gustado - se encogió de hombros - Además, digamos que las mujeres siempre somos más.. _perceptivas_ - me miro con autosuficiencia imitando una de mis típicas sonrisas arrogantes.

Pude deducir que la palabra perceptivas, también iba ligada a la palabra _inteligentes_.

- Hnn - bufé sonrojándome de golpe. No podía creer que para la aparentemente distraída pelirosa, todo aquel complot haya sido tan obvio. Me hico sentir como un completo idiota.

Su risa angelical volvió a llegar hasta mis oídos relajándome y haciéndome olvidar mi mal humor. Sonreí de lado pasándole un brazo por la cintura. Me moví un poco para besar su frente - Te amo - susurré muy despacio, deseando que solo ella lo escuchara.

- No más que yo - me aseguró escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

Así nos quedamos por un largo tiempo abrazados.

Mi vida siempre había dependido de Sakura, ella siempre había sido parte de mi entorno y a decir verdad no podía imaginar mi mundo sin ella, sin sus atenciones, sin su voz, sin su molesta forma de ser. Simplemente no podía siquiera pensar en como seria mi vida sin ella.

Era difícil concebir que Sasuke Uchiha (yo) estuviera enamorado y ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando fue, porque siempre había estado tan unido a mi pelirosa que no sé en qué momento comencé a depender de ella.

No quería que se alejara, por lo que comprendí, que después de todo, el complot entre mi madre y Hanabi había dado resultados, pues habían logrado forzar lazos entre ella y yo, lazos que dudaba que pudieran romperse. Pues simplemente vivir junto a Sakura, era la más bella perfección.

-

-

**FIN.**

* * *

**Amados lectores:**

Un one-shot, que había comentado estaba planeando hacer para el catorce de febrero, pero por razones personales, no pude subirlo. A decir verdad ya lo tenia empezado y la idea del final estaba en mi cabeza, por lo que no fue tan difícil escribir.

Porque mi inspiración no ah estado precisamente en eso de escribir, en estos momentos estoy digamos, confundida sentimentalmente y pues en eso esta mi cabeza aunque no quiera D: con decirles que ni en clases me concentro y la cabeza me duele ya de pensar y pensar en el mismo asunto ):

Espero hayan pasador un día de san Valentín hermoso, ya saben que les mando un abrazo asfixiante y muchos besos babosos; en lo personal, para mi no fue día del amor, solo fue DIA de la amistad U___U en el amor no quiero pensar ahora porque precisamente es lo que me esta por volver loca X__X

Espero hayan disfrutado leyendo y que mis tontos sentimientos no hayan intervenido en la creación del fic [:

Muchas gracias a las personas que han estado siguiendo mis historias, ya sea, leyéndolas, dándoles el fav o dándome a mi el favorito como autora. OwO son el motor de mi alegría y pues para ser sincera, me animan cuando ando deprimida.

*************************SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER TIME SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER***********************************

¬w¬ lo siento no me puedo resistir, tengo que admitir que el MANGA de Naruto es lo que me ha estado animando y pues como ya saben quiero opinar del capitulo 182..

O_O no se si ponerme feliz porque Sakura al fin encontró a Sasuke o triste, porque pueden pasar tantas cosas:

1.- Que Sasuke acepte su propuesta y se la lleve.

2.- Que Sasuke trate de matar a Sakura

3.- Que Naruto llegue justo a tiempo y la salve

4.- Que Sasuke una vez más deje inconciente a la Haruno y salga huyendo.

En fin muchas, muchas cosas, y pues tal vez, en el proximo capitulo se pueda definir que pasara con el sasusaku, si Kishimoto se dignara a darnoslo, o si lo destruira por completo ;(

En lo personal cruzare los dedos, porque NECESITO ese SASUSAKU, como ya saben es mi pareja favorita de TODOS las montones de series anime que eh visto, no se, simplemente estoy Obsesionada con ellos.

Bien

-

-

-

**GRACIAS POR LEER **

**_-3- LOS AMA:_ Mina-chaN _:3_**


End file.
